


Feathers

by Hat Writer (KingofAshandRoses)



Series: Angel AUs [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Wings, it's kinda a kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofAshandRoses/pseuds/Hat%20Writer
Summary: Julian's wings get him all the babes





	

Julian sat peacefully on Napoleon's sofa, engrossed in the book he was reading. Napoleon sat abruptly beside him, making him look up.

"What kind of bird are you like?" Napoleon asked, quite seriously. It made Julian furrow his brow.

"What do you mean?" He said carefully. Napoleon thought for a second.

"I mean like, wing span, shape, feathers, etc. What kind of bird are you modeled after?" Napoleon made strange flapping gestures with his arms. Julian chuckled.

"I don't think I am a specific bird. They're just wings they stick on you, that, if you're lucky, can disappear when you want them to." Julian shrugged and went back to his book. Not for long though, Napoleon had basically just started to molest his wings.

Julian blushed.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, flustered. Napoleon looked at him briefly before continuing to pet the underside of his wings.

"Your under feathers are so soft. I like them." He started playing with the feathers and it made Julian shiver and involuntarily purr. Napoleon smiled.

"N-Napoleon." Julian looked positively scarlet. Napoleon didn't even pause, just hummed and continued playing with feathers. 

Julian finally grabbed both of his hands, making him look up, as innocently as possible. Julian quickly bent down and gave him a kiss.

"If you want to play with my underwing, you have to get the whole package. Not just the fun feather playing." He practically growled. Julian was about to let go of Napoleon's hands when he pushed up and kissed Julian back, a longer, sweeter kiss, that made Julian's wings fluff up. Napoleon pulled away, nuzzling Julian's nose with his own.

"Good to know babe," Julian blushed and kissed Napoleon again. "You keep up with that and I will never, ever get up."

He kept that promise.


End file.
